Blows
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: They shouldn't have let Malfoy be a consultant for the Aurors. That was a bloody bad idea as far as Ron was concerned, especially when he is summoned to take his old enemy with him in a dangerous mission. Porn with a little plot. RWDM.


**Author** : Westyversionfrench

 **Title** : Blows

 **Language :** English  
 **Rating :** M (OS PWP)

 **Synopsis :** They shouldn't have let Malfoy be a consultant for the Aurors. That was a bloody bad idea as far as Ron was concerned, especially when he is summoned to take his old enemy with him in a dangerous mission. Porn with a little plot.

 **Introductory Note :** For those who wonder, this was stuck in my mind when I was working a few months ago. I had to put it down. I'm a french writer, so english is not my mother tongue. But I read a lot in English, so the idea came in this idiome. I have read and reread several times to be sure it's "readable", but maybe there are still mistakes. Be kind and tell me in reviews if you see something shocking. Enjoy !

* * *

 **BLOWS**

"That was a bloody muggle weapon ! " yelled the former slytherin.

"No kidding Malfoy..." A smug smile reached Ron Weasley's mouth, a most satisfied one. He sighed.

"Your the one who told us Lestrange was hiding in a muggle neighbourhood. You shouldn't be that surprised.

\- I never said he became a fan of their... things." Ron tried not to punch him. He couldn't believe he had to suffer this. His boss had definitely been cunning when he convinced him. Ron was hearing him again :

 _You're my best auror Weasley. I need you on this case. And maybe we could consider a promotion if you succeed. That would no doubt worth a try !_ And of course, Ron did try… And look where he was now : hiding from a tough death eater, with no other than Draco Fucking Malfoy complaining at every step of their enquiry.  
"I hope you have a great plan, Mister Pouting Face.  
\- I'm not pouting. You just make my thinking impossible." Malfoy would be a little afraid, because he actually stopped talking. Eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed, he waited but not for long.  
"Well ?  
-Still a pain in the ass." Malfoy kicked him, but without real passion.

/

Suddenly, the young auror pushed the other man, forcing him to crouch, stuck between a bin and himself.

"Oi ! Gross…" Malfoy couldn't have said more for Weasley had muffled him with his strong hand. His strong trembling hand. Then, Draco saw it, the pale shadow growing wider and wider, at the beginning of the street. Silence was deep, just their two hots frightened breaths echoing in the alley. When the real silhouette overlooked the shadow, the blond man recognized it. Il was certainly his uncle's brother, Rabastan. He wanted to ascertain this identity to Weasley, but they mustn't talk. So he seized Weasley's wrist and squeezed it hard. Gently, the rough hand slipped along his pointy chin and let go of his face. He tried to control his breath but it was hard. He had to. He thought of his mother, her safety, his own will to be freed from their somber past. Lucius in Azkaban along with Rodolphus, and Bellatrix dead, their only contested relative was Rabastan. Speaking of the man, he was not in view anymore. He must have reached the following street, and Weasley thought the same of it. Under the grey light of the moon, he made signs with his hands to explain the procedure. They just had to attain the main street so Weasley could have a look. Then, either they would move forward or retreat. So they walked, their backs twisted in strange angles. Draco could see Weasley's muscles under the tight uniform.

/

"Shit !" whispered Weasley, and he stopped dead. Draco bumped into him, cursing under his breath. When Weasley looked at his face he mouthed "What ?". The redhead answered in the same manner :

"Others." Indeed, other hooded shapes were around Rabastan. They were discussing in low voices. It was impossible to hear them from where they were. They were two against four or maybe more. After a quick and sharp inspection of the situation, Weasley decided to go backwards. For the second time, they hid behind the bin. Draco couldn't help being sarcastic and through gritted teeth, he scoffed at the other :

"Oh, that was brilliant auror Weasley. We just had a look. And we're back again in this garbage. How smelly wonderful !" This time, Ron didn't let him got on his nerves. He just pointed out :

"I don't have to waver. It's simple. Your a civilian. We don't let civilians by themselves. So we send a message and we wait for reinforcements…

-What ! No ! I'm not a civilian. I'm consultant. That must count.

-It doesn't.

-You liar !

-I don't." He took time to explain :

"You're not supposed to be on fields, like an auror could be. You count as a civilian.

-But I can fight. I know more dark charms than you do.

-I'm a trained auror Malfoy…

-But your a hero, all honourable and good shit like that !

-Seriously, you think the war taught us nothing ?" Some flash ran in those dark blue eyes and Draco didn't snap back.

/

But after a certain amount of time, Weasley started to show some anxiety signs. His eyes couldn't focus on one point, the shaking of his hands was wilder, and he was jumping at every noise. Draco sighed :

"What is it ?" Weasley managed to concentrate on him :

"It's bad. I can't send a message without leaving the alley. But I can't do that either. We're trapped. I see no exit." Draco slowly formulate :

"And that make you… angry ?

-That drives me bloody crazy Malfoy ! I am completely freaking out !" This time, Draco had to shut him with his hand. He studied him for several seconds and, taking a resigned tone, announced :

"Well… In that case, I see no other option." He moved closer and his left hand came to rest on Weasley's groin. Immediately, the shaking stopped. An alarmed voice raised :

"What are you doing ?

-Avoiding a panick attack.

-Touching my prick ?!

-Releasing some tension." Ron looked at him, totally bewildered. He stammered :

"But that's insane.

-Oh. Because your ideas proved you has common sense." If Ron wasn't so shocked, he would have concede him a point.

/

Of course, he should have ward him off. But the strange touch had calmed him down in a second. His eyes stopped moving and he set them on the exit of the alley. Sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures. Against all odds, Ron let him rub his palm over the bulge in his trousers. He reassured himself thinking : _Oi ! This is insane, but at least I'm fully dressed._ Then, his zipper was removed and the warm hand pressed closer. Ron considered that was not alarming, even with a barrier so light.

"Merlin !" he moaned when this time, another skin brushed his own. Afraid that Rabastan or his pals would ear that, Draco silenced Weasley with his own mouth. Okay, that was crossing the line. Ron gripped the nearest shoulder, trying to fight Draco, but towards that abrupt resurgence of panic Draco pushed his tongue in the facing mouth. Instinctively, Ron give him control back. Soon, his back was against the wall. In a second, Malfoy was straddling him. he may have been a little shorter and lighter than Ron was, he was strong in his own way. No matter what, Ron never closed his eyes. He was using the poor attentiveness to stake out the main street. It was easier to be quiet when Draco was swallowing his groans. When he felt the lips kissing him on the neck instead, the auror muffled himself with the hand that was not hurting Draco's shoulder. The violence didn't seem to bother the diligent consultant who succeeded to undo the numerous fastenings of the shirt. The cold nighty air hit him and he gained some more awareness.

/

The sole moment he looked away was to watch with wide eyes as Draco licked the head of his penis. He managed to take hold of Draco's hair and growled :

"Not that." With swollen lips, Malfoy looked up :

"Why ?" Ron stuttered :

"Not into guys." An amused smile appeared and Malfoy shrugged. But he went back to his first activity, with more fervor. He too his mouth again, in a battle of tongues. Between kisses, he murmured :

"So no blowjob. But okay with the kissing." Ron responded :

"No…" But it lacked a lot of conviction. Draco went to licking his earlobe and gave him a shudder saying :

"I know why you divorced Granger." Following this revelation, he bluntly fell on his knees and commanded :

"Now... Don't pretend you're not having the time of your life and enjoy this." Unable to hide his pleasure anymore, Ron clumsily stroked Draco's head. There was no talking until Ron had cummed and was regaining his senses, flabbergasted, in spite of the soft tracing Draco's thumbs were making on his naked thighs.

/

His first question was imperious :

"Who told you about the divorce ?" No bothering to pretend, Draco made it clear he found the answer hilarious :

"Potter.

-Harry ?" Ron felt betrayed. It was hard to complain without speaking out loud.

"What a traitor ! I don't believe it.

-But he definitely did.

-Since when you two are talking ?

-Since I apologized for being a cunt at school and he agreed to speak to Head Auror." Ron opened wide his mouth, and had mostly forgotten he had to survey the street.

"Did you ask to be my partner today ?

-No. But I think that we both have underestimated Potter.

-Which means ?

-That he figured I …

-Fancied you." Draco was the one surprised this time. Aggressively, he interrogated :

"Do you really ?" Ron saw no point in denying it anymore :

"Well… yeah. Don't suppose anything from that. You're hot, that's all." Draco had a satisfied smile and testified :

"Yeah… I'm really hot." That made Ron try hard not to laugh.

/

They were no sound at all from where the death eater and his associates must be. Ron, still mildly lying on the floor, frowned.

"You see that hole in the wall ?" Draco rested a little more on his comrade's torso to sneak a peek at some point, where the bin and the wall collided.

"Yeah I do." Ron smiled and pointed his wand and said :

"That's our way out." A soft muttering escaped his parted lips :

"Expecto patronum !" A little dog rushed to enter the building and, using the backdoor, evaded from the neighbourhood. Half an hour later, fully dressed, Ron was shielding Draco, casting countercurses to protect them both from Lestrange and his gang. On their sides were four other aurors that soon managed to tie the dark wizards up. First thing Ron would do when they'll be securely back in Azkaban, would be floo call Harry to thank him. The second one would be to bother Malfoy of course.

* * *

 **Ending Note :** Thank you if you managed to read all the story. I really hope there wasn't too many mistakes. For those who wonder, I haven't planned a sequel. If someone want to write it, it's fine with me :D


End file.
